geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Wiki:Staff
Those who lack the sense of responsibility and discipline will lose the respect of their community. *''Those who fail to thoroughly involve themselves and develop relationships with their community will find themselves overshadowed.'' *''Those who value the encyclopedic value of their wiki more than their community will grow harsh and unthoughtful towards them.'' *''Those who are so tied up in policy and compliance will alienate users with potential interest in supporting their wiki.'' ---- An administrator is a user with additional tools used to help manage the wiki. More significantly, they are the recognised caretakers who support the wiki community by guiding them in editing and helping them in any other way possible. A few additional abilities at an administrator's disposal include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Editing, moving or deleting threads and comments made on article commenting sections, message walls or the forum. *Protecting pages and page titles so they cannot be edited by specific user groups. *Modifying the interface in terms of features and appearance. *Blocking users who demonstrate unacceptable conduct. *Modifying the rights of users. Administrator responsibilities Being an administrator is serious business, and as the old saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility. There are many tasks an administrator must be prepared to complete which may include but is not limited to: *Monitoring pages, reverting counterproductive edits and the incorrect usage of files. *Contributing towards page quality and content, additionally implementing templates as editing and structural components. *Undertaking maintenance tasks involving the correction of links, applying categories and updating files with improved versions. *Maintaining CSS and JavaScript and other system pages. *Managing the forum and chat, resolving disputes and addressing misconduct. *Making announcements. *Helping others. See for more details as well as some tips for being a great admin. Becoming an administrator Being a small wiki, nominating and voting for administrators is not an employed practice. The means by which new administrators are selected is through the decision of the current administrators, who may decide at any point in time whether a user may be suitable for the position. The recommended figures are a minimum of 100 productive edits and two weeks of constant activity, and additionally any past experience on other wikis. However, it is more so a combination of commitment, effort and enthusiasm that will have the most influential impression, leading the staff to notice a potential candidate. This applies whether or not you ask, reinforcing the fact that everyone has an equal opportunity to become an administrator, judged individually based upon their own behaviour and actions in relation to themselves and others. As such, any form of misconduct that shows a lack of understanding of site policy will quickly diminish the impression of suitability. It comes down to basic common sense in this regard. A good administrator is encouraged to be: *Intuitive and open-minded *Knowledgeable about both the wiki's subject and editing on wikis *Committed and responsible in improving the wiki *Organised in their approach *Respectful in their manner *Friendly and helpful towards others These characteristics really speak out, and have an exceptionally positive impression. Demonstrate these things for the greatest chance of success, not just in obtaining a promotion, but to make the most out of your wiki experience. In the case of inactive staff If there are no active bureaucrats able to promote a new bureaucrat, an administrator may apply for the position following an announcement stating their intentions to the community. If there are no staff at all active, any user may apply, given that they have been thoroughly editing for at least a week and have also initiated a discussion regarding their intentions. Please leave a message at the requests page for wiki adoption. Be patient and eventually a Wikia staff member can inspect the wiki's case and whether a shift to new management is needed. If staff attention is required for other matters, use . Administrators Moderators } |Epicbloxxy: Hello everyone, I'm Epicbloxxy. I've been here since May 2015. I'm usually active from about 22:00 to 24:00 UTC on weekdays, and from 14:00 to 22:00 on weekends, so that's when you can expect to find me in the chat. I'm usually a pretty fun guy, but I'm not afraid to enforce rules if they get broken. Just be nice, and I'm sure we can all have a good time on this wiki :) |- | |MasterL500: Hello Everyone! Master is my name and I've been serving some help to this wiki since July 2014! Hope I can help people around here as everyone may have their own styles and differences! If you want some help you can count on me most of the time, mostly on chat, or you can ask me on my message wall! Hope you have a nice day and follow the wiki rules! |- | |Rrobertus02: Hello there. My name is Rrobertus02 but you can call me Rob or Rrob. I'm a moderator on this wiki and usually marked as away, but I'm always watching the chat ;). I'm usually on the chat from around 6pm GMT+7 until around 10pm to 11pm on week days, and I'm on chat for the entire day on weekends. I'm also an icon maker too, so you can ask me for icons when I'm in the chat. :) |} Category:Community